Seigaku Reunion
by softbreeze101
Summary: The Seigaku regulars are having a reunion. Everyone except Ryoma have sons. What happens when they all think their own son is perfect for Ryoma's daughter? My first story. May have rated it wrong. A little bit of Ryoma x Sakuno.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm and sunny day. Everything was all peaceful. The Seigaku tennis team regulars were gathering together for what was supposed to be called a reunion even though most of them lived in the same neighborhood. The silence was interrupted by a red headed man whose name was Kikumaru Eiji said,

"Nya! You think that your son, Yuu, is better suited for ochibi's daughter, Sakura? I don't think so! My son, Ryuu, is perfect for her!"

The man who was arguing with Kikumaru said,

"Yes. After all, I heard my son received more chocolates than your son did."

"Ma ma Fuji sempai I agree that Yuu is better suited for Sakura than Ryuu. But don't you think my son, Gin, is better." A man with spiky black hair had joined the conversation.

"So you've finally arrived Momo," said Fuji.

"Yes Fuji sempai." Momo grinned. "Gin is the better boy for Ryoma and Sakuno's daughter, Sakura."

"Ssshhh. Snake is the best boy for Sakura."

"Kaido! It's nice to see you here. I thought you weren't coming." Momo said.

"Sssshhh."

"I see you still wear the same bandanna."

"Sssso what if I do?"

"Just saying."

"Nya back to the task at hand. Ryuu is perfect for Sakura."

"Umm… I don't think any of you are right. Takato is actually a nice kid. I think he's perfect for Sakura."

"Kawamura! It's so nice to see you again." Fuji said.

"Nya! Kawamura is here."

"Ssshhh."

"Oh Kawamura sempai."

"Ohaiyo minna," said Kawamura.

"Anyway we all know Yuu is more suitable for Sakura."

"No, I think Ryuu is a better match."

"Ssshhh. It would be Hebi."

"Ummm… I've been trying to say that T-" Fuji handed Kawamura a tennis racket."Takato is perfect for Sakura! No one else could make Sakura happier than my son!

"Ma ma. I don't like it when my sempais are fighting but you all have to admit Gin is the only boy for Sakura." While everyone was arguing nobody noticed that Oishi and Inui had entered the room.

"Everybody please stop arguing." Oishi said. Inui was right behind him scribbling in his notebook.

"Look, Oishi and Inui are here!"

"Ohiayo Oishi Inui."

"Ssshh."

"Ohiayo Oishi sempai Inui sempai."

"Nya they're here! They'll tell us who the perfect match for Sakura is!"

"Are you talking about Ryoma and Sakuno's daughter?"

"Yes! Everybody thinks that their son is better than my son, Ryuu." Kikumaru said.

"Because it's true!" Everybody yelled. They all looked at each other and were ready to fight.

"Ma ma minna. I'll settle this argument." Everyone looked at Oishi expecting him to say their son's name.

"I'm sorry but my son, Kyou, is perfect for Sakura. He's a very thoughtful child." Everybody just stared at him. There was silence but was immediately broken by everyone arguing again.

"What's going on here?" Everybody turned around to see their old captain, Tezuka, glaring at them. It was silent until Inui spoke up.

"Everyone thinks that their son is a perfect match for Ryoma's daughter, Sakura." Tezuka just raised his eyebrows.

"Inui. Tell us what percent each son has with Sakura."

"That's a great idea!"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Inui looked into his notebook and said,

"Gin, Momo's son, has 15% chance with Sakura."

"Haha. I told you Momo."

"Ah. Don't be so mean Eiji sempai."

"Ryuu, Eji's son, has 50% chance with Sakura."

"See my son is the best match."

"We haven't heard the rest of the percents yet." Fuji said.

"Takato, Kawamura's son, has 65% chance with Sakura."

"BURNING! I KNEW MY SON WAS A CHICK MAGNET!" Kawamura said. Momo had handed him a tennis racket.

"Hebi, Kaido's son, has 15% chance with Sakura."

"Ahahahaha. You only got 15%!" Momo said.

"Sssshhhh. You got 15% too Saru."

"Hey! I told you not to call me that Mamushi!"

"And I told you not to call me by that name."

"So what are you going to do about it? " Momo taunted.

"Why you!" Momo and Kaido were wrestling each other on the floor.

"Continue Inui." Tezuaka said. He shot Kaido and Momo an annoyed look.

"Hai. Yuu, Fuji's son, has 65% chance with Sakura." The sadist only smiled.

"Kyou, Oishi's son, has 60% chance with Sakura." Oishi smiled.

"My own son, Inui Jr, has 10% chance with Sakura. I do not care if those two are a perfect match." Inui said. Everyone stared at him with disbelief. Inui never really showed interest in females. But they all knew Inui loved his son. So why not give his son the best? Sakura was perfect. She looked almost exactly as her mother. She had the same personality. But she also had her father's tennis skills. She was perfect.

"Ahem, moving on. Hayate, Tezuka's son, has….. 99.99 percent chance with Sakura."

"What?" Eiji and Momo yelled.

"That's not possible!"

"Nya! It looks like Hayate Kun must have made a move on Sakura!" Everyone just looked at Tezuka expecting him to explain how Hayate, the quietest and most serious one among the kids, had a better chance than their own kids.

"I don't track every movement of my son. I let him do what he pleases. Now, if any of you bother me again about this nonsense about who's son is a perfect match with Sakura I wi-"

"Who's son is a better match with my daughter?"

Ryoma!" Everyone was surprised.

"Echizen!"

"Oochibi!" Eiji jumped on Ryoma and started hugging him.

"Eiji sempai…. Can't… Breathe…" Oishi pulled Eiji off of Ryoma.

"Now tell me. What's this talk about being the perfect match for Sakura?" Ryoma asked.

"Well you see. Um… we all thought our son was a better match for Sakura. Then, Inui told us which son had the better chance. It turns out Tezuka's son, Hayate had the best chance." Momo said.

"But Echizen you know my son had the better chance right?" Ryoma was silent. Then, Sakuno entered the room.

"Um… Am I interrupting something?"

"No no no Sakuno chan." Eiji said. Then, a small girl came running into the room. She had brown hair that was put into two braids and she had chocolate colored eyes. But everyone could tell she was light on her feet and was very elegent.

"Uncles! Hello! Where is everybody?" She asked. She had a clear voice that sounded very nice.

"Why hello there Sakura. Everyone else is outside probably playing tennis." Oishi said kindly.

"Thank you Uncle Oishi!" Then, she ran outside. Nobody said anything for awhile. But then Eiji broke the silence when he asked,

"Hey Oochibi, Sakuno chan who do you think has a better chance with Sakura?" Ryoma just looked bored and didn't answer. Sakuno however said,

"Um… I don't mean to sound rude but I think Hayate would have the best chance." The regulars all looked depressed. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Of course not Sakuno chan." Fuji said. Then, he moved closer to Sakuno. But Ryoma stepped in between them and said,

"Hey Fuji sempai I heard that you're teaching other kids how to play tennis. I never knew you were good with kids." Fuji, who looked amused that Ryoma stepped in between him and Sakura, said,

"Well, I just felt like doing it." And with that he turned around and started talking to Tezuka and Oishi.

"Don't you ever ever let sempai tachi make a move on you." Ryoma said to Sakuno. She smiled and said,

"Even if they do make a move on me I only belong to you Ryoma kun"

"Drop the kun." Ryoma said as he moved closer to Sakuno.

"R-r-r-yoma kun the sempais are here." Sakuno blushed as Ryoma kept coming closer.

"If you drop the Kun then I'll stop."

"Ryoma please stop." Now the Seigaku tennis regulars noticed something was wrong and were watching them. Ryoma noticed this and just chuckled.

"Good job." Then, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Sakuno for a brief 3 seconds before he put spaced between them. He had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Mou Ryoma." Sakuno said but her face was red as a tomato. Everyone laughed. The wives then came in and everybody started talking. Ryoma looked at Sakuno and said,

"You're mine and only mine. Even though we're married don't think about cheating on me!" Sakuno blushed red again. She touched her ring that showed proof she was married. She knew it would be with her forever.

Ryoma-Sakura

Momo-Gin

Fuji-Yuu

Eiji-Ryuu

Inui-Inui Jr.

Kawamura-Takato

Oishi-Kyou

Tezuka-Hayate

Kaido-Hebi


	2. Chapter 2

When Sakura runs out of the room.

Sakura ran to the back of the place her uncles rented for the reunion. There she found the 8 people she was looking for.

"Gin Kun! Yuu Kun! Ryuu Kun! Inui Kun! Takato Kun! Kyou Kun! Hebi Kun! Hayate sempai!" She said. All eight of the turned around.

"Ohaiyo Sakura Chan!" Yuu said.

"Oh, Sakura you're finally here!" Gin yelled.

"Ohaiyo!" Everyone else said. Then all seven boys gathered around Sakura. Hayate stayed back and said,

"15 laps around the court." Gin and Ryuu turned around to complain.

"Why?" Gin asked. It looked like Gin was going to complain some more but Hayate shot him a look. Then, Gin immediately became quiet. Ryuu smiled and whispered to Gin,

"I think the captain wants to spend some alone time with Sakura."

"Ah I see." Gin said. He signaled to everyone else to start running. Everybody, except for Yuu and Inui, groaned. But they all started running. Sakura walked up to Hayate and said,

"Mou, I know you're the captain of the team but you should be nicer." Hayate just looked at Sakura and said,

"Fine. You can all run just 10 laps." Sakura glared at Hayate. He sighed and said,

"Fine 5 laps." Sakura smiled and said,

"That's better!" She and Hayate just looked at everybody else running. When everyone was done Inui Jr. said,

"Alright. Gin will play against Hebi. Ryuu and Kyou will play against Takato and Yuu. Hayate can play against Sakura."

"Eh! Why does Captain get to play with Sakura! This is unfair." Ryuu complained.

"Yeah. I um… also think it's unfair. I mean Sakura and Hayate almost always play against each oth-" Takato was saying but Gin handed him a tennis racket. "I MEAN THIS IS UNFAIR! I WANT TO PLAY AGAINST SAKURA! HOW COME HE HAS TO PLAY AGAINST HER!" Nobody was able to stop Takato. Everybody was arguing how unfair it was but then Sakura said,

"Please stop arguing. Let's just play how Inui wants us to." She seemed like she was close to tears so everybody immediately stopped their arguing. They just grumbled again and started playing their games.

5 minutes later

"What was that Mamushi?"

"Don't you dare call me by that name. You and your dad are exactly the same Saru!" Gin and Hebi were fighting so Hayate had to give them a glare to get them to be quiet. Gin won that much.

"According to my calculations out of all the matches you've played together it would be Gin:23 Hebi:22."

"Ha beat that!"

"Oh I will!" They both started wrestling each other. The doubles match was over. As usual Kyou and Ryuu won, but just barely.

"That was a hard win wasn't it Ryuu?" Kyou said.

"Eh? It was easy." Ryuu exclaimed. But everyone could see he was panting extremely hard and was really tired.

"Takato, it seems like you've gotten better." Yuu said.

"Yes. Well, a little bit." Takato answered. All four of them walked over to see Hayate's and Sakura's match.

The match was intense. Hayate had won but it was hard for both of them. If Sakura had been a boy there was no doubt that she could have won. But Sakura wasn't that strong.

"Good game Hayate sempai." Sakura said.

"Yes. Good game Sakura. I think you've improved." Sakura blushed and said,

"Yes father is teaching me a new serve called the twist serve. With the new serve I will for once beat you Hayate sempai."

"We'll see." Even though they were only in elementary school everybody knew that these eight kids were serious about tennis like their fathers.

Ryoma-Sakura

Momo-Gin

Fuji-Yuu

Eiji-Ryuu

Inui-Inui Jr.

Kawamura-Takato

Oishi-Kyou

Tezuka-Hayate

Kaido-Hebi


End file.
